Media presentation systems often provide a user interface through which commands can be received and information conveyed. A typical user interface is implemented in a series of on-screen menus, lists, and/or guides that communicate programming broadcast schedules, provide ordering information, enables a user to configure the media presentation system, etc. Often, the user manipulates a cursor (e.g., via a remote control) through the various user interface elements to access different segments, options, or features.